haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Haikyū!! Volumes
__NOEDITSECTION__ The following is a list of volumes of the manga [[Haikyū!! (Manga)|''Haikyū!!]] that have been published by Shueisha Inc. in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump since February 20, 2012, and by Viz Media since July 5, 2016. The individual chapters have been gathered in a tankōbon volume and each volume title is based on one of the chapter titles in the series. There are currently 23 released volumes. Volume List '''Note:' Chapter 0, officially known as Haikyū!!: One Shot, was made and published before the first chapter of the manga, but it was not included in any of the volumes. } * Chapter 113: * Chapter 114: * Chapter 115: * Chapter 116: * Chapter 117: |style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" |14 |class="infobox-gallery quote_link_color_match" style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" | |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" |December 27, 2014 |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" | - |- | colspan="3"| * Chapter 118: * Chapter 119: * Chapter 120: * Chapter 121: * Chapter 122: * Chapter 123: * Chapter 124: * Chapter 125: * Chapter 126: * Special 1: * Special 2: |style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" |15 |class="infobox-gallery quote_link_color_match" style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" | |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" |March 4, 2015 |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" | - |- | colspan="3"| * Chapter 127: * Chapter 128: * Chapter 129: * Chapter 130: * Chapter 131: * Chapter 132: * Chapter 133: * Chapter 134: * Chapter 135: * Special: |style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" |16 |class="infobox-gallery quote_link_color_match" style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" | |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" |May 1, 2015 |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" | - |- | colspan="3"| * Chapter 136: * Chapter 137: * Chapter 138: * Chapter 139: * Chapter 140: * Chapter 141: * Chapter 142: * Chapter 143: * Chapter 144: * Special: |style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" |17 |class="infobox-gallery quote_link_color_match" style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" | |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" |August 4, 2015 |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" | - |- | colspan="3"| * Chapter 145: * Chapter 146: * Chapter 147: * Chapter 148: * Chapter 149: * Chapter 150: * Chapter 151: * Chapter 152: * Chapter 153: * Special: |style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" |18 |class="infobox-gallery quote_link_color_match" style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" | |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" |October 3, 2015 |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" | - |- | colspan="3"| * Chapter 154: * Chapter 155: * Chapter 156: * Chapter 157: * Chapter 158: * Chapter 159: * Chapter 160: * Chapter 161: * Chapter 162: |style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" |19 |class="infobox-gallery quote_link_color_match" style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" | |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" |December 4, 2015 |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" | - |- | colspan="3"| * Chapter 163: * Chapter 164: * Chapter 165: * Chapter 166: * Chapter 167: * Chapter 168: * Chapter 169: * Chapter 170: * Chapter 171: * Special: |style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" |20 |class="infobox-gallery quote_link_color_match" style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" | |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" |March 4, 2016 |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" | - |- | colspan="3"| * Chapter 172: * Chapter 173: * Chapter 174: * Chapter 175: * Chapter 176: * Chapter 177: * Chapter 178: * Chapter 179;: * Chapter 180: |style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" |21 |class="infobox-gallery quote_link_color_match" style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" | |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" |May 2, 2016 |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" | - |- | colspan="3"| * Chapter 181: * Chapter 182: * Chapter 183: * Chapter 184: * Chapter 185: * Chapter 186: * Chapter 187: * Chapter 188: * Chapter 189: * Chapter 190: |style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" |22 |class="infobox-gallery quote_link_color_match" style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" | |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" |July 4, 2016 |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" | - |- | colspan="3"| * Chapter 191: * Chapter 192: * Chapter 193: * Chapter 194: * Chapter 195: * Chapter 196: * Chapter 197: * Chapter 198: * Chapter 199: |style="vertical-align: top;"| |- ! style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" |23 |class="infobox-gallery quote_link_color_match" style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff;" | |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" |October 4, 2016 |style="background-color: orange; color:#ffffff; text-align: center;" | - |- | colspan="3"| * Chapter 200: * Chapter 201: * Chapter 202: * Chapter 203: * Chapter 204: * Chapter 205: * Chapter 206: * Chapter 207: |style="vertical-align: top;"| |} Category:Media Category:Manga